The apparatus disclosed herein, in general, relates to a cleansing apparatus. More particularly, the apparatus disclosed herein relates to a body cleansing apparatus comprising multiple cleansing members positioned on the body cleansing apparatus for cleansing a user's body.
Commercially available cleansing apparatuses typically include handheld brushes that can be used to cleanse a user's back. However, a user may not be able to easily access all areas of the user's back for cleansing using these handheld brushes. Conventional handheld back brushes that have fixed and detachable handles typically require a fair amount of physical flexibility and coordination on the part of the user for their effective use. Users with stiff necks, stiff backs, etc., typically find it difficult to use these handheld back brushes for cleansing body parts that are difficult to access for example, the user's back.
Moreover, bristles provided on conventional brushing devices have a linear design. These linear bristle structures do not sufficiently collect, contain, retain, and dispense a cleansing agent used for cleansing, resulting in wastage of the cleansing agent.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a body cleansing apparatus that is accessible to all areas of the user's back or other body part, without requiring any effort from the user for cleansing such body parts. Furthermore, there is a need for a body cleansing apparatus comprising bristle structures that sufficiently collect, contain, retain, and dispense a cleansing agent for allowing the user to simultaneously brush and cleanse the user's body part.